The Eternal City
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura become best friends at first glance.They went everywhere and did everything together & for about a year,life was paradise.The Sakura disappears and is thought dead for 8years.9 years later,she returns & for a while he doesnt even recognize her.When he does,hes happy,but shes not.He knows theres something shes hiding.Something shes not telling him.


**A/N New story! Yay! Ok, first of all, this is going to start off in the years of Sakura and Sasuke's childhood. There are no jutsus, its just a modern wotld, and since I dont really know anything about Japan and am likely to screw it up, its going to be in America. Does that clear things up a bit? **

Disclaimer: I am doing this only one time, cause i dont think i really need to repeat myself over and over again do i? Its annoying and depressing. I DONT OWN NARUTO! Ok?! Are you all happy now? Better be. -Insert death glare-

_Location: San Diego, California_

Date: 7 years ago. January 1

"Be careful Sakura! And be sure to come home before dark, okay?" Sakura Haruno's mother called out to her. The pink-haired girl was just heading out to the park for an hour or two, and her mother was being...well.._a mother_.

"I will Mommy!" She said. When she heard her mother close the door, she began to run to the park. It was a small park, yet, for some weird reason, Sakura liked this one best. It was yellow and blue colored with a swing set, tire swing, and some monkey bars by the slides. But her favorite part were the trees. They were all Cherry Blossoms, like her name, and whenever she goes to the park, the first thing she does is climb them.

It was the same for today. It was nice and quiet, with no one there besides herself. Unlike most kids her age, she liked the park better empty because it was quiet and peaceful, and it gave her more time to think, especually is she was andry or confused. Plus, it was easier to concentrate on climbing. Most kids like to run around and scream maniacally,but Sakura always found that too loud and annoying. Once, there was this blond boy with spiky hair who was so loud, Sakura couldnt stand it anymore and went home.

Feeling rather bold today, she began searching for the tallest climbable tree.

"Too small." she said to herself, unknowingly sounding like her favorite bedtime story; Goldie Locks and The Bears, or something. "Too big. Hmm, not able to climb that one. There!" she said with a small gasp of excitement. She ran into the clump of trees to a small clearing with a large cherry blossom in the midle. '_Perfect' _she thought. It was a bit taller than the ones she was used to climbing, but it had plenty of stable branches to cling to.

She kicked off her socks and shoes- she was always better bare foot- and began to hook on to the lowest branch and progress upward. Close to the top, she stopped and looked out over the leaves. She could see the tops of all the other Cherry Blossoms, and the houses and city lights beyond. Sakura lived in a small apartment, but two blocks away from her house were a series of magnificent mansions that cost millions of dollars. She lovrd to look at them because each one of them were different and unique in their own way. Not that she's ever been inside one before.

After a few minuets, she began to climb higher. She reached up and grabbed a branch and pulled herself between a fork above it and put her left foot on it, moving her hands to the fork. As she was about to sit on one of the branches, the one beneath her left foot, snapped.

Sakura gave a small shout as she fell, but, luckily and unfortunately, she fell inbetween a fork and was saved from falling and possibly breaking a bone. '_That was close,' _she thought. She sat up one one of the two branches and began looking for a safe route down to safety. She felt her heart sink as she realized there were no branches below her and the ones above and to her side were out of her reach. She was stuck.

†‡–+–‡†

_'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' _she kept repeating in her head. _'C'mon, there has to be some way out of this!' _Ok, there was that branch above her that had snapped under her weight. It was too high, and if it broke once, there was no garantee it wouldnt do the same twice. Moving on. To her right, there was a branch that led downward to a fork and continued on all the way down. Problem was, it was out of reach, and it was the same with the right. Ugh, she was a _seven year old_. What the heck made her want to climb this tree out of all the others in the first place. "Ugh!" she groaned in fustration. She was left with no other choice but to try and reach the one on her left.

She raised her arm and began to lean forward, when her hands suddenly jerked back and grabbed her leg. She streched it out and gave a wince of pain when her hand rubbed against it while pulling her pant leg up. "Ouch." When she landed inbetween the two branches, her leg must've hit it hard because it had a yellow-ish blue bruise that started from her ankle to halfway to the back of her knee. '_Great. I cant even _try_ to get down. Why am I so clumsy all the time!?'_ Sakura began to cry. She couldnt help it. She was trapped, high up in a tree, and there was no one too help her.


End file.
